Siblings
by MiraKera
Summary: Six years before the events of Crimson Twilight, Eldrid Xalascent was said to have been killed by his cousin, Kreizen Xalascent. This is the story behind it. (Based on the Tom Valor's Crimson Twilight trilogy)


(A/N) I write using Tom Valor's materials but not with Tom Valor's skills. This is my first Fanfic attempt so no flames please. I asked Tom if I can do a slight background story on CT's Xalascent siblings and he let me. I've had a lot of help from him in keeping this fic integrated to his own. I really think his writing style has rubbed off on me ;;.

Disclaimer: I don't own RO and Tom Valor owns all the members of clan Xalascent as well as Crimson Twilight's plots.

Siblings

_Oh, there is no greater joy to me  
Than laying her by my fire  
Hammer away merrily  
Strike to my heart's desire…_

_I would spend my day with her  
Work till the dead of night  
I can always sate my hunger  
By watching her lovely sight…_

The residents of Payon smiled broadly as they passed the smithy. The only music that accompanied the song was the singing of clashing steel; of a steel hammer striking a steel anvil with the glowing steel of a sword in between them. Nevertheless, the song went well with the crude rhythm. It was, after all, a blacksmith's song; sung with the passion of a working blacksmith about the joy of what blacksmiths do. It kept well to the music only blacksmiths could appreciate, though the double meaning behind the words did not fail to amuse listeners. The voice of who sung it was a rumbling bass voice, perhaps used more often for yelling war cries instead of singing. He sang it joyously, perhaps a little too loudly but with all the passion he could muster. It was a lovely song nonetheless; to those who can appreciate such songs, anyway, and they were mostly men. With that in mind, it wasn't surprising at the very least to see the blue-haired, female archer who stood outside the smithy to clap her hands over her ears before she entered. One look at the sign outside the building that said "Xalascent Smithy" told everyone who the archer was and what her visit was for…

"Ho, Sei! Finished with your training already?"

The singing stopped but the rhythm never did. The blacksmith, Kreizen Xalascent, would never allow the rhythm to stop so long as he was working on the sword. To do so would be to allow the steel to cool past malleability, a fatal mistake for any attempt at forging.

"Already? I trained a little longer than necessary, Reiz, look outside; it's nearly time for sunset."

The blacksmith glanced outside his window and laughed.

"So it is! Well, I'm almost finished anyway. This is the last stages of tempering and sharpening. I'll just hilt it tomorrow so we can go home together. So how was your day, little sister?"

The archer, Seihanine Xalascent, shrugged her shoulders, a habit that she had earlier picked up from her brother. The two of them presented a strange sight to the people who passed by the smithy. They were as close as any brother and sister would be yet they seemed worlds apart in differences.

The older sibling, Kreizen, seemed especially crude when put together with his younger sister, Seihanine. He was the very image of a hardworking blacksmith. He stood several inches above six feet. His arms bulged with well-used and well-toned muscles as they extended from his barrel-like chest. Sweat dripped profusely from his brow and ran down his cheeks that were rough with a few weeks' growth of hair all the way to the powerful muscles around his neck. His short, cropped, black hair was wet with perspiration and his skin was tanned, not by the sun but by the heat of his forge. He had a broad face and a well-defined jaw and nose. His dark blue eyes seemed to flash with amusement all the time and his lips seemed always ready to part in a fierce grin.

Seihanine, on the other hand, seemed especially frail next to her older brother. She was at least a foot shorter than Kreizen and was about as slender as he was bulky. Everyone who saw her knew that she was a dancer in the making. Already, she possessed the grace that could haunt dreams and fantasies. Her arms were slim but well-tone from the use of a bow. Her shoulders were narrow and her breasts, somewhat small. A trickle of sweat ran down her shoulder-length, light blue hair and glistened on her pale skin. Sunlight seemed to do little about her paleness. He pale blue eyes watched her brother with a hint of impatience, it was an emotion that she kept mostly to herself though, the same way she did with every other emotion. She had a small pair of lips that seemed to smile very little…

"Same as usual…"

The rhythm slowed slightly. Slight smile creased Kreizen's face. When he spoke his voice hinted a very light touch of concern.

"That's not entirely true, Sei."

The archer looked up in surprise from her seat by the boxes of elunium in Kreizen's smithy.

"What makes you say that?"

Kreizen grinned and gave his sister a knowing look.

"Does it matter? I'm right am I? So tell me about it then."

Seihanine became very quiet. Kreizen raised an eyebrow. Perhaps it was something serious this time. His little sister was always quiet but she never hesitated to tell him about anything.

"I met with Eldrid earlier, Reiz…"

Kreizen smiled again. He had thought that his sister had inadvertently caused another accident again. For some reason, a lot of male archers who hunted with Seihanine often became accident prone. Eldrid was different; he was a trusted cousin and a newly-promoted hunter. Kreizen always considered him to be a fine, young, Xalascent man; an asset to their clan and already very dependable. Not only that, Eldrid was especially friendly with Seihanine, it was unlikely that he would ever allow something bad to happen to her.

"Well, I don't see what's wrong with that Sei. What did you meet about?"

The archer's voice quivered as she stuttered. She kept her gaze away from her brother.

"E-earlier…h-he said t-that…"

Kreizen frowned and continued to hammer away at the saber he was making.

"Speak up, Sei! I can barely hear you!"

Instead of making her voice louder, Seihanine seemed to further weaken it. She wasn't sure if she should continue but she knew that if he discovered it later it would be a lot worse.

"H-he…l-loved me…."

The rhythm stopped and Seihanine cringed. She was afraid of this; she feared it more than anything else. An enraged savage seemed so friendly compared to the mere silence of her brother. She couldn't stop shaking; she wanted to run out of the smithy before her brother said anything.

"Of course he loves you. You're his cousin…"

Kreizen's voice sounded almost emotionless. Seihanine felt her heart skip a beat before it continued racing. Her brother was not in denial. He knew the meaning behind her words. He didn't even look at her but simply stared straight ahead of him. His shoulders rose and fell as he tried to control his breathing.

"K-kreizen…he…I…"

The blacksmith whirled about. The saber he was working on was cooling. It would be a flawed work when finished. When he spoke again, his even voice started to crack.

"What else did he do? Did he touch you with any malicious intent? Did he suggest anything at all? Where is he?"

Seihanine was shaking so badly that she could barely talk. She seemed to physically shrink away as her brother approached her.

"N-no…Kreizen, h-he d-didn't do anything e-else. I-I didn't e-even answer him…h-he s-said he'll c-come b-back l-later f-for an a-answer…"

Kreizen placed his hands on his sister's shoulders. She trembled even more at his touch.

"And what would you answer?"

Seihanine looked up.

"Kreizen…please…I'll just say no…and…and he'll stop…and…"

"NO! HE WILL NOT STOP AT THAT! ELDRID HAS REVEALED HIS TRUE NATURE! HE IS AN INCESTIOUS BASTARD WHO HAS BETRAYED MY TRUST! I SWEAR I WILL SEVER THAT LUST-FILLED HEAD OF HIS BEFORE THE SUN RISES AGAIN!"

Kreizen turned around and stalked across the smithy until he found what he was searching for. He strapped his two-handed axe across his back. His weapon was the first masterpiece he had forged. It balanced perfectly in his hands and its edge gleamed with extreme sharpness. Seihanine trembled and stifled a sob. The blacksmith's expression softened at this…

"Seihanine…"

The blacksmith embraced his sister and held her close. He could feel her trembling against him as he stroked her hair with one hand to soothe her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. This isn't your fault…I will handle the rest. Go back to the clan house. I have to talk to the elders first and settle this right away."

The archer looked pleadingly at her brother.

"Brother…please…you don't have to…"

Kreizen held Seihanine tightly and pressed his forehead against hers for a moment before letting her go.

"I'm sorry. This has to be done. Thank you for telling me, Sei…"

The archer could only nod weakly as the blacksmith hurried out his smithy. Before the night was over, he would see his own cousin die…

* * *

The hall of elders within the mansion of clan Xalascent echoed with whispered conversations. Torches were lit around the room, bathing them in red-orange light. The hall was decorated with the portraits of the past clan patriarchs and they all seemed to stared down at the center of the place. Dominating the northern portion of the hall was the massive table where the elders of the clan and the clan patriarch sat to preside over the meetings or arguments that occurred in the hall. There were six clan elders, respected members of clan Xalascent who had gone past the prime of their profession. Most of them were blacksmiths. The males of clan Xalascent often became blacksmiths while the females became dancers. It was a strange combination but that was how it was done for hundreds of years. The seat of the clan patriarch was empty. Its occupant, Rizzed Xalascent, had been dead ever since Kreizen was a young novice. The future clan patriarch, Rizzed's eldest son, Kreizen, stood before the elders. At twenty-one, he was three years too young to take the seat. Opposite him stood the accused, Eldrid Xalascent; the brown-hunter did not appear frightened by the rage that threatened to explode from the blacksmith's glare. The meeting was about to commence… 

"We are here to confirm the wishes of the future clan patriarch, Kreizen Xalascent. Kreizen, what is the purpose of this meeting?"

The speaker was Krisarn Xalascent. He was among the most respected of the elders, and an uncle to Kreizen's father. Kreizen nodded before speaking. He knew the proper procedures for this occasion.

"I gathered you all here for one purpose. That is to serve as formal witness to this occasion. I, Kreizen Xalascent, son of Rizzed Xalascent, thereby accuse Eldrid Xalascent of the vile crime of "attempted" incest. I demand justice for the honor of the clan, most especially the honor of my sister whom he dares to defile with his foul lust."

The elders looked at Eldrid to see how he would react. When he remained expressionless and silent, Krisarn spoke up.

"The crime of incest is punishable by banishment or even death, Eldrid. We of clan Xalascent will not tolerate such dishonor within our own family. How do you respond to Kreizen's accusation?"

The hunter stared at the blacksmith opposite him.

"I will not deny it. I love Seihanine and I would commit incest with her. I will leave the clan and become Il-Xalascent for her sake. I trust that she will likely follow me."

Kreizen's eyes widened with fury. He was breathing hard now and he clutched the axe he strapped to his back.

"I WILL NOT STAND AND LISTEN TO THIS WORM INSULT MY SISTER! I demand the right for a duel to the death!"

The elders whispered to each other. It would do badly for the clan if what Eldrid said was true. It would mean that they would have to banish or even kill Kreizen's younger sister. **_Xiloscientas Sehanein_**, they called her. "Pale flower of the moon's haze" as it was translated in the ancient language of their clan's ancestors. She was the pride of the clan's dancers.

"We approve of Kreizen's challenge. The duel will commence at once in this hall!"

Kreizen raised his axe furiously and charged. Eldrid was just as quick to grab his arbalest and fire. The battle commenced. As all blacksmiths were, Kreizen had no means to attack from long range and as all hunters were Eldrid had nothing at close range. Blood spilled as a bolt imbedded itself unto Kreizen's shoulder. When Eldrid saw this, he knew that he was the loser. He had intended to kill Kreizen with a single shot. He had no way of defending against the elder Xalascent at melee range. The blacksmith's axe cleaved through the arbalest and left a massive gash on Eldrid's chest. The hunter fell back panting. He was weaponless and helpless before the furious blacksmith. In less than a minute, the battle was over.

"You will die for insulting my sister, Eldrid. It galls me to think that I trusted you enough to leave her alone with you on so many occasions when all along you lusted after her like an animal…"

Eldrid stepped back. He was defeated but he was not going to place himself under the power of his cousin.

"Don't pretend to be so high and righteous, Kreizen. Can you truly blame me? Your sister is the loveliest girl I have ever known. If all the men in Payon can fall in love with her, why can't I? Because I'm her cousin? Just how tenuous is that link? Deep down you must feel an inkling of what I feel, Kreizen, and I envy you so much for that…"

The veins by Kreizen's forehead bulged. He felt his heart throbbing inside his head. This disgusting bastard will pay with more than his life!

"Don't put me in the same league as you, bastard. I hold my sister more precious than anything else. I will never defile her mere image with the thoughts you let fester in your mind!"

The hunter backed away some more. He could feel his death loom before him in the form of an enraged blacksmith. He had always known Kreizen as a friendly, warm and boisterous blacksmith. This was a side of him that even though Eldrid expected to see, had never seen.

"Do you mean that? No, she would be so easy for you, Kreizen. She trusts you so completely. You can take her and she would give herself gladly to you. That's the power you wield over Seihanine, cousin, and that's the power I wanted for myself. Can you stand there and say to me that you have never thought of such things?"

Kreizen did not reply with words. He was too angry for that now. He let out a vicious roar and brought his axe down. The oridecon edge bit deep into Eldrid's collar bone and buried itself all the way to his chest. Blood streamed everywhere and the hunter fell to the ground. The blacksmith stood back as several clan servants, after a nod from the elders, went over and picked the body up to be tossed away. Xalascent traitors did not even deserve burial. The elders shook their heads at the bloody but necessary business. This was the way of clan Xalascent…

* * *

Kreizen Xalascent walked towards his sister's room. His cousin's words still echoed in his mind and it galled him so much to even consider them. Still, he wanted to find out. He knocked gently on the door and looked sadly at his sister as she opened them. She tried to conceal it but she had been crying. He knew that she took it as her own fault that Eldrid had to pay for his crime. 

"Sei…"

The archer was dressed in a flimsy nightgown. She usually avoided stepping out of her room in such garments. Men have been known to collapse in giddiness when they saw her like this. It was natural that she never allowed anyone to enter her room at this hour but Kreizen…

"Reiz…is Eldrid…is Eldrid dead?"

The blacksmith nodded.

"Can I come in for a while?"

The archer nodded and stepped aside as her brother entered the room. He had already bathed and was wearing nothing more but a loose shirt and a pair of cloth pants meant only for sleeping. They sat next to each other, staring at the night sky through the window of Seihanine's room.

"Sei…"

The archer looked at her brother beside her.

"What is it?"

The blacksmith stumbled over his words. He had expected this to be difficult but he wanted to find out for sure.

"You know of our clan's laws right? You know how wrong incest is, its consequences and punishments?"

Seihanine nodded. It was a price that her cousin had just paid at the hands of her brother. She felt so responsible for Eldrid. Why did he have to fall in love with her anyway? What did he see? What did all men see?

"I-If…I had done as Eldrid did…what would you have done?"

Seihanine froze. She felt her heart ache so badly that she clutched her chest.

"Kreizen…I…"

Kreizen felt his heart nearly stop as his sister closed her eyes.

"I know deep down that you would never do it but…if you did…"

Seihanine stared at the floor. Her eyes quivered with a mixture of sadness, shame and fear. Kreizen was her older brother and she loved him dearly; so much more than she would anyone else in the clan. Still, not in ways that Eldrid wanted. Nonetheless, if Kreizen had done as her cousin had…

"If it was you…if you really wanted it…I…I won't resist…"

The blacksmith's only response was to pull his sister in an embrace. He was sobbing now, though he tried to control it so he could speak.

"That will never happen, Sei, never. I will never betray this trust you place in me. I swear I'd rather die…"

The archer rested her head against her brother's chest.

"Thank you, my brother…"


End file.
